


A Present From a Cat

by stellacanta



Series: How would Cat/Human romances work anyway? [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion: Gakuen Datenroku | Campus Apocalypse
Genre: M/M, guess who broke the tree branch at the end, the kawoshin is implied here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Whatever Shinji had been expecting, this hadn't been it.(To be fair, if Kaworu knew what Gaghiel had been planning, there would be a dead cat in an alleyway by now.)





	A Present From a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> ... and so the crack continues ...

A soft mrrow got the attention of Shinji, who looked down the black cat looking somberly up at him. “Oh hey, I wasn’t expecting you. What do you have in your mouth there?” He picked up the cat to put it in his lap. The cat tilted its head to the side somewhat, a soft choker held in its mouth.  
“Can I take a better look- oh thank you.” The cat dropped the choker into his hands the second he reached to tug it out. He held it up to the light. It was a black choker made of some soft suede-like material. In the center there was a small golden bell. He tapped it with one finger and the bell rang softly. The cat meowed in response.  
“It looks like the collar that the cat has on.” Shinji turned to Asuka who was staring at him in boredom while tapping the back of her pencil on her mouth. They were supposed to be working on homework together. He had invited Toji and Kensuke over, but they had ditched him for some game or other and Asuka had invited herself with the reason of ‘stupid Shinji, you look like an idiot working alone like that, fine  _I’ll_ help you if no one else shows up’. He knew she meant well and was probably feeling a bit sorry for him. “It’s black and it has a bell in the middle, just like the one that the cat is wearing.”  
Shinji looked down at the cat. She was right. The choker was an exact match for the one that the cat had on, only that it was much larger. “Huh, now that you mention it.” He set the choker down in his lap and felt around the collar that the cat was wearing. The cat picked up the choker when he set it down and picked it up in his mouth again. He ignored its strange reaction. The collar didn’t feel any more frayed than it had before and didn’t look like it was in bad shape. He took the choker from the cat. “Um, I don’t think this is going to fit you. If I put it on it’ll probably fall off because it’s-”  
“-sized for a human,” Asuka finished for him. “If anything I’d say that the cat got it as a present for you.” Shinji turned beet red as his friend smirked at him. A present from the cat?  
“Ah no, that can’t be- is it? I don’t-” He turned to the cat with an air of panic around him. “Uh, did you get the choker for me-” The cat meowed as if to say yes. His face turned even redder. “how did- but- Where did you even get it from !? Please don’t tell me you stole it, its owner probably treasures it a lot and would be sad that you took it from them.”  
Across the table he could hear Asuka trying, and failing, to hold back a fit of laughter. Of course she would find the entire thing funny. The cat stared into his eyes and blinked once. He gently petted it on its head. “So, please, give it back to its owner okay? I know you probably don’t understand me but-” The cat purred around the choker and shoved the choker into his stomach, as if to say that the choker belonged to him. “Me? I- um.” He took the choker from the cat and stared down at it before he looked back to the cat. “Um, thank you for the present.” The cat purred in response. “It’s- um, it’s a really nice present. I like it. I- uh-”  
“Aren’t you going to put it on?”  
He turned to glared at Asuka, face still slightly red from the entire incident. “No, I’ll try it on when I’m at home.”  
“I think that’s the smartest idea you’ve ever had stupid Shinji, after all, you probably wouldn’t want to look like someone’s pet out in public like that.”  
“S-shut up Asuka!”  
Outside, unnoticed by either human, there was the loud crack of a branch that threatened to split from its tree. The cat looked to the window and purred in contentment. “ _Your move Tabris._ ”


End file.
